


Take Your Time

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [21]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anti being a good brother, Depression, Gen, Medication, Soft Anti, Sympathetic Antisepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “Where are you going?” and “They don’t deserve you” with Anti and ChaseRequested on Tumblr by Rubbersoles19
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Take Your Time

“What are you doing?” 

Chase jumped, the bottle of open pills in his hand rattling. Several of the oblong capsules made it out of the top, clattering as they bounced and rolled across the tile. Chase cursed softly as he rushed to pick them up with his free hand, picking them carefully out from under the bathroom sink and the curly confines of the bathroom rug. 

“Dude, don’t scare me like that, jesus.” 

Anti remained silent, sitting on the closed lid of the toilet in such a way that made Chase question if his limbs really could bend like that. The vlogger got back up and put the pill bottle down on the counter, running a finger through his hair. The bottle seemed to mock him, with its too bright orange plastic and bold black lettering on the pristine white label. Anti followed his gaze to it, head tilting to the side as he read the words on it. 

**CHASE B. BRODY**

**BUPROPION HCL XL TAB**

**150MG**

**TAKE 1 TABLET EVERY 24 HOURS**

**1 OF 3 REFILLS**

“You’ve been in here for twenty-three minutes, Chase.” 

“Fuck, really?” 

“Yeah.” 

The bottle seems even more mocking after hearing that. Chase puts his back to the wall and slides down to sit on the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest. There’s a moment of silence, of just Chase breathing and the ever-present hissing static from Anti’s natural glitches and the blood slowly seeping down his neck. The demon gets up after a moment, coming to sit next to Chase on the cold tile of the bathroom floor. The silence resumes, the two Septics shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip. Chase can’t say he doesn’t appreciate the contact, even if touching Anti’s buzzing skin is….weird. 

“They don’t deserve you,” Anti says at last, still staring at the medicine bottle looming over them on the counter. “They never deserved you.” 

Chase finally breaks then, the sobs coming suddenly and with a force that knocks Chase forward. He buries his face in his knees and cries, near wailing as he chokes around his grief. Anti puts his arm around his younger brother, pulling Chase into his side. Chase turns to cling to him, hands fisted desperately in his old shirt like he’s scared Anti will suddenly pull away. He doesn’t. Of course he won’t. He’ll sit there for as long as Chase needs. 

And when Chase is ready, Anti will get up and get him the bottle. 


End file.
